I Spy, Romance!
by PokemonFanHere
Summary: 4 girls are sent to high school to protect 4 boys, discover a secret evil organization, learn the school's legend and protect the treasure of the school and the school itself. A spy's job is never easy. CS, PS, ORS, IS. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**PFH: YHELLLLOOOOO! This is my first attempt of a FanFic so don't judge. K. OK. I'm still new at this so will someone pls help me, it will be appreciated. Sorry for any wrong grammar, English is so not my mother tongue.**

**DISCLAIMER: If I own Pokemon I wouldn't be writing( more like typing ) FanFics I'll be making changes to the anime.**

**PLS ENJOY! ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

**4 TRANSFEREES**

**MAY'S POV**

_I am in PARADISE! I mean everywhere I look all I can see is food. Chocolate Ice Cream Mountains with what looked like Whipped Cream Swirls with a Cherri Berry on top. It looked so deli-_

BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP! BEE-!

I slammed my hand so hard on the little killjoy that called an alarm clock or as I like to call it, the "the-stupid-clock-that-had-terrible-timing" **(get it?! Clock, terrible timing?!...i'm gonna shut up now)** to fell to the floor with a crash. I went back to sleep.

Then suddenly I heard a high pitched scream. I automatically covered my head with my pillow 'cos I knew it was just one of my 3 BFFs, Dawn Berlitz, who woke up and saw that she had a bad hairday. I was on the verge of sleeping when my blanket was suddenly pulled off by, I'm guessing, was another one of my BFFs, Misty Waterflower.

"**MAYBELLE MAPLE! YOU BETTER GET UP RIGHT NOW OR ELSE I'M USING THE BUCKET!**" Misty's wake-up call got me bolting up and scrambling out the door and down the stairs. Of course, me being the klutz I am tripped and took the stairs the painful way; Sliding down headfirst.

I'm Maybelle Maple (as clearly stated *ehem* _ shouted_ *ehem*) by Misty earlier but I prefer to be called May. I have light brown shoulder-length hair with the front looking like dog-ears. I had big sapphire blue eyes and a pale complexion. I was neither fat nor skinny for a 15 year old girl. I'm an orphan along with the rest of my BFFs. We all met at an orphanage and became inseperable: Me, Dawn, Misty and Leaf. We all had the same story, our parents were all killed but they managed to hide us. I had a younger brother, Max, but they got there before my parents could hide him he was killed as well. Misty's sister on the other hand were at the mall when they heard about their parents' death they were all 18 but couldn't take care of Misty so she was put in the orphanage. She was the only one with any other living relatives and they visit her every once a month.

Then our boss, Cynthia Shirona, who was like an older sister to us, took us to the agency to become spies. Me and Dawn started at 6 while Leaf and Misty started at 7. We became the best spies in the whole agency. We stopped Team Rocket in Kanto and Johto, protected Hoenn from Teams Aqua and Magma and Kyogre and Groudon, and stopped Cyrus' evil plan. During those times we were on our journeys. Me and Dawn became Top Coordinators and Misty and Leaf became the Champions, Misty in Johto and Leaf in Kanto.

"Good Morning May!" greeted the last of my BFFs, Leaf Green. She had waist-length brown hair that was darker than mine and she had forest green eyes. She was holding a book on one hand and a cup of hot chocolate on the other one since she doesn't like coffee. Leaf was already dressed in the school uniform that our boss sent us. It was a white polo with a red tie inside a green blazer that had the school crest at the right was buttoned up to her chest area with a pleatedred skirt that was an inch above the knee **(I was imagining Kaichou Wa Maid-sama while doing this, you can look it up if you don't know what I mean)**. She was also wearing her favorite white hat with a half red pokeball design at the front and her reading glasses that were colored black and rectangular. On her feet were a pair of red knee socks pushed down to her mid-calf and black school shoes. This was just another normal morning which means I fall down the stairs quite often.

"What so good about getting threatened to wake up and falli- Wait! Are those pancakes I smell?" Forgetting about my fall, rushed to get a plate and piled it with six pancakes since Leaf cooked a lot of them. They were gone after 1 min. It's strange how fast my metabolism is. You see, I have the biggest appetite ever and yet I'm not even close to getting fat. I was about to get another stack when Leaf smacked my hand away.

"May, save some for Misty and Dawn." She said. I pouted, I was still hungry but I sighed in defeat. Leaf always wins arguments no matter how hard we all tried, she was just too smart. I just stood up and rinsed my bowl on the sink.

Then I went up to my room and took a shower. We all have individual rooms and each had a bathroom in it. The rooms were all the same but with different styles, furniture and color. My room had red walls with posters of my favorite bands and a couple of pictures with either me and my friends, me and my pokemon or me alone. It had a light pink ceiling. I had a fairly large window with different kinds of potted plants that my Beautifly insisted on having. Right below that window was my study desk with an office chair that was pushed back a bit.

I then went to the bathroom to take a shower to wash off my sleepiness. Once the water was just right, I stepped under it and closed the shower curtain. While showering, I flashbacked to what happened yesterday when Cynthia announced our new mission.

-_Flashback-_

_Cynthia called us in to her office, not bothering to tell us why she even called us there in the first place. I was a bit nervous because I have a hunch that it's a new mission. Dawn on the other hand was smiling and humming to herself, she looks unconcerned, but I could tell from her eyes that she too was nervous, and from the way that she was twirling her navy blue hair that went past her shoulder by a few inches, same with Leaf and Misty except for the hair twirling 'cos Leaf never does that and Misty's short orange hair was in a side ponytail, but they still managed to keep a cool composure._

_We arrived at the office. We've been here a lot of times already, may it be accepting missions or reporting them._

_Anyway, back to the topic… What was the topic again? Oh right, the mission!_

_ "__I assume you already know why you're here, girls?" asked Cynthia. She had blonde hair that reached her lower back with side bangs covering her left eye. Her steely gray eyes gave her a scary look when she is mad or serious. And right now, she is the latter, Thank Arceus._

_ "__Another mission." The 4 of us chorused. She nodded._

_We sighed. We should've known, upon confirmation, all our faces became blank, emotionless, as Cynthia handed us the info. Our mission was to go undercover to a school called La Rousse High for Trainers or LRHT for short. We needed to protect 4 boys, the top students because we received a message from one of the boys' father, Richard Hayden, I think, that his son was attacked while he was practicing at the park. His son, Drew's pokemon were strong, but when they got home they were terribly injured. So for his son's well-being and his friends, he phoned Cynthia, and she chose us for the job._

_Typical._

_She then spread 4 envelopes in front of us. "Each of you will pick who you will be protecting. Pick randomly. Who would like to go first?" Cynthia asked._

_ "__I will." Misty said. JK. I said that. I know, really brave huh. But I only wanted this to be over with so I might as well volunteer, and besides it's almost lunch time._

_Eeni, mini, minee, MO. I opened the folder and found a picture of a guy with a Pikachu on his shoulder wearing a red baseball cap with a half black pokeball design at the front that seemed to be covering his jet-black hair that appeared to be spiked to the sides, he had tan skin, hazel-colored eyes and a goofy smile._

_I read his profile out loud; _

_ "__Ash Ketchum, 16 years old, Pkmn Trainer, pokemon he usually uses are constantly changing. Not very smart, but when it comes to battling, he's ranked 1 in the whole school, VERY dense and loves food with a passion. Has a girl's fanclub with a large number of members."_

_I smiled at the last part, "We're gonna get along really well." I thought out loud. Everyone rolled their eyes at me, no doubt thinking '_Course you are._' _

_ "__Oh, me next, me next, ME NEXT!" Dawn was practically screaming as she volunteered next. She opened the folder and she had a huge smile on her face. Then she read it out loud;_

_ "__Drew Hayden, 16 years old, Pkmn Coordinator, pokemon are Roserade, Flygon, Masquerain, Absol, Leafeon, Luvdisc _**(let's just say that he caught it cause I don't wanna add Butterfree it'll ruin my plan)**. _Cares about his looks and usually fusses over his chartreuse hair, no. 1 Coordinator in the whole school, he has a fanclub at the school that almost all the female students are a member of it."_

_ "__Wow," Leaf said, "he sounds like your male counterpart."_

_We all busted up laughing, even Cynthia cracked a smile. "I'm next." Misty said. She opened her chosen folder and looked like she would burn it by just staring at it. She read it aloud;_

_ "__Gary Oak, 16 years old, Pkmn Researcher, his team is composed of Blastoise, Pidgeot, Umbreon, Rhydon, Scizor and Exeggutor. Playboy extraordinaire. He is surprisingly smart and good with computers. Is usually seen with a different girl everyday. Also has a fanclub, and is the grandson of Prof. Oak. Has a giant ego."_

_Misty was starting to disturbingly resemble her precious Gyarados. "I got assigned to a PLAYBOY!" We all kept our distance from Misty. "Um, my turn." Leaf said trying to change the mood. She took the last folder and read it to us;_

_ "__Paul Shinji, age is 16, Pkmn Trainer, ranked no. 2 after Ash, pokemon are Torterra, Honchkrow, Gastrodon, Drapion, Electivire and Weavile, really quiet and does not talk very much, also has a fanclub because girls find his being mysterious attractive. Hmm, we'll get along just fine." She said._

_ "__Alright girls, you will be receiving your uniforms on Saturday, since school starts at Monday. Any questions? None? Good." Cynthia said. And we were dismissed._

_-End of Flashback-_

I finished showering. Being a Top Spy really has more cons than pros.

I changed into my uniform but I didn't wanna wear the blazer but I had to so I wore it, but I left it unbuttoned and rolled the sleeves to just slightly below my elbow.

I took my red bandanna and tied it around my hair **(her usual hairstyle in the anime)**.

I grabbed my beige messenger bag and dashed downstairs.

Everyone was already ready. Leaf removed her glasses and placed them in her bag, Misty was wearing the uniform with the blazer tied around her waist, '_Well that IS one way to wear it_', I thought. She was wearing white socks and her running shoes and her hair was in its usual side pony. Dawn also had her hair in a pony her bangs tucked behind her ear. She was wearing the blazer unbuttoned and on her feet were white socks and she was wearing flats. Me I was wearing my red, low-cut converse that looked worn-out. Misty and Dawn had backpacks while me and Leaf had messenger bags.

Once I locked the door, we let out our flying pokemon, Dawn had Togekiss, Misty had Mantine, Leaf had Wigglytuff and I had my Altaria.

Then the 4 of us flew, towards La Rousse City, towards our new school.

* * *

**PHF: AND CUT HOW WAS IT? GOOD, BAD OR NORMAL?**

**REVIEW PLS. EVEN 1 REVIEW. *insert really cute puppy dog eyes* CRITICISM WILL BE CONSIDERED AS ADVICE.**

**TNX. **

**I'M OUT. PEACE.**

**UPUPUPUP! BEFORE YOU SHOOT, STAB, BEAT, BURY OR SKIN ME ALIVE THE SHIPPINGS WILL BE POKE, IKARI, OLDRIVAL AND MY FAVORITE, CONTEST! THIS IS JUST A TWIST BECAUSE ALL THE ONES I'VE READ, THEY WERE ALREADY TOGETHER FROM THE START I'M JUST ADDING SUSPENSE AND MY FAVORITE IN ROMANCE, *DRUMROLL PLEASE*… LOVE TRIANGLES! *INSERT DAWN'S SQUEAL HERE AND BREAKING WINDOWS*. OOPS, THAT'S GONNA COST ME MY ALLOWANCE FOR MORE THAN 2 YEARS, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! :'(((**

**ONCE AGAIN, PLS REVIEW WHILE I SULK IN THAT CORNER. *WALKS TO THE CORNER AND SULKS***


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**my update took longer than planned, but who cares.**

**STORY TIME!**

* * *

**DAWN'S POV**

I really love flying, though the first time I tried I almost screamed my head off. I giggled to myself, I was afraid of something this amazing, good thing I learned to love it, flying makes me feel free, with all the missions that we get we really need to relax more.

"Hey, Dawn. Are you okay?" Misty's voice snapped me out of my thoughts. I turned my head to look at her, her Mantine was rather larger in size than normal Mantines so she had no problem riding it.

"Yeah," I replied, "why do you ask?"

"You spaced out a bit there. What were you thinking about?"

"It was nothing. No need to worry!"

"That's when we worry the most, you know."

"Look!" we turned our heads towards Leaf's voice. She was flying on her Wigglytuff at first I didn't believe her when she told me she can fly on her Wigglytuff, but she proved me wrong. "There's the school!" she sounded really excited, and I can see why. May woke up to Leaf's screaming. When she saw the school she did a double-take.

"Wow." Misty and I breathed out.

The school is AMAZING.

"Cynthia said that Richard Hayden will meet us at the school's entrance," Leaf announced, "let's land, I think I can see him already."

"I just messaged Cynthia and told her we're here." Misty said, "She said Richard Hayden has our pictures so he can identify us."

Leaf nodded and slowly, her Wigglytuff landed. She returned her pokemon and ran towards the gates.

We followed her lead. This is the first time for all of us to go to a school and just do normal thing, not worrying about the world ending or evil villains. I was pretty excited.

* * *

**AT THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE…**

**PAUL'S POV**

"What's taking him so long?" Ash complained. It was getting pretty annoying.

"Ash, will you just shut up for just 1 freakin' minute?!" I snapped at him and glared. He may be my friend but he was getting on my nerve. Though he was right though, where is he?

Drew was on his phone playing 'Flappy Pidgey'. Gary was listening to music and I was stuck babysitting Ash, can this day get anymore worse?

Then the door opened and in walked Mr. Hayden, a.k.a. Drew's dad, along with 4 other girls, 2 brunettes, a red-head and a blunette. Drew's dad sat down at the chair near his desk while the girls remained standing. One of the brunettes had shorter hair just above her shoulder in what looked like dog-ears style and had a red bandanna on and she had sapphire blue eyes. The other brunette had hair at waist level and her hair was darker, she was wearing a white hat with a pink half pokeball design at the front and she has forest green eyes. The red-head's hair was slightly longer than the first brunette's hair and she had cerulean eyes. The last one was the blunette, her navy blue hair was slightly below her shoulder, she was wearing a beany that had the same color and design as the second brunette's hat and she had cobalt blue eyes. I had to admit they were all good-looking, but no doubt that they will turn out to be the same as all the girls in these stupid school who only like us because of our looks. It's so annoying.

"You boys are probably wondering why I called you here, correct?" Mr. Hayden asked.

"Dad, just get to the point." Drew said.

His dad sighed and the 3 of us rolled our eyes at his direct-to-the-point attitude. "Very well then. As you can see these girls are new. I want all of you to show them around the school."

"But why do we have to do it? Why not pick somebody else?" Drew asked. We all agreed though, why us?

His dad seemed taken aback, "We-well, b-because-", he stuttered but bandanna-girl answered for him.

"Because he told us that you guys are the top trainers of this school, and since this is our first day and class has already started last month, he figured that he could rely on you guys to tour us." She said while smiling. She looked so disgustingly happy, I wrinkled my nose.

Drew's dad on the other hand looked relieved. "Yes, that's right. Anymore questions?"

He looked at us, Ash raised his hand. "Why are you starting school one month late?" he asked. Ash may not be very smart, But he can be when he wants to be.

This time, it was the blunette who answered, like bandanna over there, she looked too cheerful for my taste, "Because we just moved here to La Rousse last week and spent the rest of our time unpacking."

We all nodded, it seemed believable enough.

"OK," Mr. Hayden continued, "you guys can go now. I've told all your teachers from 7:30 am till before lunch that you guys are excused. That's all. You're all dismissed."

We then all proceeded outside the door. Touring 4 girls at this school. Oh, joy (note the sarcasm). This is gonna be a long day.

**LEAF'S POV**

When we were out of the office the boys turned to us. "Maybe you girls would like to introduce yourselves?" said the spiky brunette with a raised eyebrow. They were all looking at us expectantly.

I started. _Well, might as well get this done and over with fast, _I thought. "My name's Leaf Green"

"Misty Waterflower"

"May Maple"

"Dawn Berlitz"

"Now it's your turn, mind introducing yourselves?" Misty said copying spiky over there.

The brunette and grass head smirked, the plum head (Paul, the one I'm protecting) looked impassive, _The file was right he really DOESN'T talk much,_ I thought, and the raven hair looked like he was happy to meet us, his smile was so big I thought his face would split.

"My name is Drew, Drew Hayden, and you girls just met my dad." Grass head said. It was obvious they were related, they looked almost exactly alike. They both have green hair but Mr. Hayden's hair was darker, but unlike Drew who has eyes the color of his hair, Mr. Hayden had blue eyes. He was wearing the school's uniform which was a white button down long sleeved shirt with a red tie, it was covered by a green blazer (a shade darker than the girls' uniforms' blazer) that was unbuttoned, he also had brown khakis and black shoes. He flicked his fringe. He really does look like he cares about his image.

"Hi, I'm Ash Ketchum, from Pallet Town, and this is my buddy Pikachu." so raven hair was Ash, May's client. His hair was messily spiked in the opposite directions and he had hazel brown eyes. He is also wearing the school's uniform but his blazer was buttoned to his chest and his tie was missing and his pants were wrinkled. He looked like a carefree person to me.

"Paul Shinji." My client said. His hair was the color of a plum and is just above his shoulder. He has a pair of onyx eyes that looks emotionless. He wore the uniform the same way Ash did but he had a red tie, and he wore a pair of black jeans instead of brown khakis.

The 4 of us sweatdropped. He was really, and I mean _REALLY,_ an introvert.

"Anyway," spiky said, "last but definitely not the least, I'm Gary Oak." He then turned to me, and smirked, not an arrogant smirk, but a flirty smirk. "Hello, there Beautiful. When would you like to go out on a date with this awesome guy?" he said pointing to himself.

I scooted a bit farther from him. "When I'm dead." I replied, "Plus, 3 days. Just to make sure I'm dead." **(guess where I got that from?)** I added.

The girls giggled at my response.

He seemed to falter for a moment, I smirked. That seems like it bruised his ego pretty badly. But he quickly composed himself and smirked again. "A feisty one, eh?" he said, "I like it."

I rolled my eyes. _Seriously, can't he take a hint, _I thought, _if I have to put up with him for a year, oh boy, this would be torture. _I sighed.

"My name is MAY! M-A-Y! 3 freakin' letters you Grasshead!"

May's voice jolted me back to the present. She and Drew seemed to be arguing with each other. Misty and Ash on the other hand were having a civilized conversation, Dawn was trying to get Paul to talk but from the looks of it, she was just annoying the heck out of him. And from the looks of it, he has had enough.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP YOU TROUBLESOME GIRL?!" Paul snapped at Dawn. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at the two. But Dawn was smiling.

"Yes!" she cheered, "I got you to say more than just 3 words and 'Hn'." She said obviously pleased with herself.

Everyone sweatdropped. Even us, we knew Dawn was very unpredictable.

Paul just humphed, but if you look closely you could see hints of pink on his cheeks. "Let's just start this stupid tour so we can get it over with." He said.

"Oh yeah," Ash said, suddenly remembering, "where do you guys wanna go-?"

"TO THE CAFETERIA!" May screamed and fist pumped to the air. Ash's eyes lit up. "Really?!" he asked not believing what May just said.

"Yeah," May said, "I'm so hungry because a certain someone," she glared at me, I just put on an innocent face, "didn't let me have some extra pancakes."

"You ate 6 pancakes just 30 minutes ago." I deadpanned.

She nodded, "Exactly, 30 minutes ago and now I'm-" her stomach growled and she blushed, "hungry."

Ash's stomach growled too. We all laughed. Drew smirked, "Are you sure you two aren't related?"

Our (the girls and I) smiles faded. "Yeah," May replied smiling, not a happy one but a sad one, "I'm sure."

They were about to ask us more questions but May's stomach growled again. Our smiles, the happy ones this time, returned.

"Let's just go to the cafeteria, I wanna eat now." May said enthusiastically.

"Alright!" Ash said as he pumped his fist into the air, "Follow me everyone." And he began walking in the direction that must be leading to the cafeteria. Everyone (except May who happily followed him) even his Pikachu, sweatdropped.

"Now I know why one of May's first pokemon was her Munchlax." Misty muttered. "Well, we better follow them before they finish all the food."

Drew smirked, "Yeah we wouldn't want that now would we."

"Hey Misty, Leaf." Dawn called us, "Race you there!" and she took off running.

"Troublesome." We heard Paul mutter. Misty and I rolled our eyes. "You have no idea."

**ASH'S POV**

May and I both stacked our trays so high. I looked at her, "Are you sure you can eat all of that?" I asked. It looked almost impossible.

"Of course." She smiled, then I think I just saw a light bulb light up on her head, "Why don't we have a race. Whoever finishes first can make the loser do one thing he or she wants."

Just as our friends, entered I said, "You're on."

Leaf volunteered to be the referee. "3, 2, 1… GO!"

3 minutes later our trays were empty. We turned to Leaf, "Who won?"

The winner was, "Ash. But May came close."

I turned to May, since I won she has to do one thing I say. "Hey May," I told her, "what I want you to do is… Battle with me on a 3 on 3 with no time limit." I challenged her.

* * *

***skip to the battle field***

**THIRD PERSON POV**

"This battle is a 3 on 3 pokemon match. No substitutions. The battle is over if all your three pokemon are unable to battle. And, BEGIN."

Ash chose first, "Sceptile, I choose you!"

Then it was May's turn, "Delcatty, take the stage!"

A: Sceptile, start it off with Bullet Seed!

M: Counter it with Blizzard Delcatty!

The attacks collided and caused an explosion.

A: Now, use Leaf Blade!

Delcatty's cry was heard as she was hit directly as the smoke cleared.

A: Alright Sceptile!

M: Perfect!

A: Huh?

M: *smile* Let me give you a little hint.

She pointed at Ash's Sceptile. It had hearts' in its eyes!

A: Oh no Sceptile!

M: That's Delcatty's Cute Charm ability. Now use Flamethrower!

A: Sceptile look out!

It hit Sceptile head-on while an audience was gathering. Flamethrower was finished revealing a fainted Sceptile.

L: Sceptile is unable to battle. Delcatty is the winner!

A: You did well Sceptile, take a good long rest. It's not over yet! Scrafty, I choose you!

M: Delcatty use Thunder!

A: Dodge and use Hi Jump Kick!

Thunder missed and Scrafty nailed its opponent. The super effective and powerful hit was able to make it faint.

L: Delcatty is unable to battle! Scrafty wins!

M: Thank you Delcatty, return. Now, Beautifly, come on out!

M: Start it off with Gust!

Gust was strong enough to knock Scrafty off its feet and sailing towards a tree.

A: Use that tree to launch Headbutt!

Scrafty managed to do so and was heading towards Beautifly with a strong Headbutt.

M: Use Silver Wind!

Scrafty was hit by Silver Wind but also landed a strong blow on Beautifly. Both were knocked out.

L: Both pokemon are unable to battle! It's a draw!

A: Take a good long rest Scrafty.

M: You were awesome Beautifly, return.

A: Pikachu, you're up!

M: Blaziken, take the stage!

A: Pikachu, use Quick Attack!

M: Wait for it Blaziken.

Once Pikachu was close enough, Blaziken attacked.

M: Use Blaze Kick!

Pikachu was launched into the air.

A: Now use Thunderbolt!

Blaziken was hit and it did a lot of damage. Both Blaziken and Pikachu are injured but still have some energy left in them.

A/M: Let's finish this!

A: Pikachu Electro Ball!

M: Overheat!

Both attacks hit their marks causing an explosion. When the smoke cleared, Pikachu has fainted and Blaziken is barely standing.

L: Pikachu is unable to battle! Blaziken wins! Victory goes to May!

* * *

**ASH'S POV**

I didn't even notice that there was a crowd until they started cheering.

"You did a good job Pikachu." I told my best friend. When I saw May's first two pokemon I didn't worry about the third one. But when she sent out Blaziken, I was so shocked. It was easily the strongest looking Blaziken I have ever seen.

May came over to us and stretched out her hand for us to shake, "That was a good battle Ash. You're pretty strong." she said. I shook her hand. " Thanks," I replied, "you were really strong too."

The guys also came over and they all looked shocked, even Paul. The girls were only smiling like this was normal. "Great job as usual May." Leaf said.

"Alright let's continue the tour!" I said. That loss got me all fired up. It's been a while since I had a battle like that. Maybe these girls being our friends would actually make this school year fun.

* * *

**that was longer than planned but eh.**

**Review!**

**The next chapter will have all the shippings in it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Hey everyone, I'm back! :) :| :( :'( Sorry for not updating... Let's just get to the story.**

**STORY TIME!**

* * *

**DREW'S POV**

I can't believe June managed to beat Ash, even I can't beat him, heck, even Paul and Gary couldn't. I guess looks can really be deceiving. On a normal day, she looks like a happy-go-lucky and optimistic kind of girl, but during that battle, she looked totally serious and focused, and she even won.

"Congratulations June, you managed to beat Ash. But I guess it was just beginners' luck." I told May trying to annoy her more. Annoying her has proven to be very entertaining, the way that her eyebrow will twitch and her cheeks reddening, which is what is happening right now.

"My name is MAY, GET IT GRASS HEAD! M-A-Y! MAY" she shouted at me. I smirked, "Oh really, well sorry April, but there are so many months that I keep forgetting your name." and did my signature flick, which seemed to annoy her even more.

"Why I outta-?!"

She was cut short when I gave her a rose. "It's for your pokemon. They did a pretty good job."

"Really?!" she looked pretty shocked, then she smiled, "Thank-"

"Of course if it was me you were battling, you wouldn't stand a chance." I said smugly and flicked my fringe again. Now she looked downright annoyed, which caused me to smirk.

"WHAT?!" she looked so red from anger, I couldn't help but let out a chuckle. "For your information mister, my pokemon are all strong and very well trained. I bet we could beat you anytime, anywhere."

"Is that a challenge?" I asked even though I know it is.

"You bet!"

And now we were having a stare down.

"Oi you two!" we heard Dawn's voice and turned to see her and the others about five feet ahead of us. "Stop your flirting so we can get this tour over with!"

"We weren't flirting!/Like I would ever flirt with her." May and I simultaneously said to her as we caught up to them.

"Well then why is May's face red?" she taunted us, her eyes narrowed and her lips in a smirk.

May sighed and looked at Misty, "Misty, would you please?" then she pointed at Dawn. Misty suddenly had an evil aura around her and an evil smirk to accompany it. "With pleasure." She said, completing the evil package with an evil tone.

Then suddenly she was holding a mallet and whacked Dawn on the head with it.

"OW!" Dawn yelped as she clutched her head, "Misty, why did you bring your mallet to school?!" she asked in a whiny voice.

"Maybe that'll keep you from being so troublesome." Paul said in a monotone voice.

Dawn turned to him glaring, "My name is Dawn! Not troublesome!"

"So?"

"Why do you call me troublesome?"

"Because you are."

Dawn just growled in frustration. This is the first time I have ever seen interact with Paul like that, and also the first time he spoke to a person he just met like thirty minutes ago. Beside me May was smirking, "Look who's flirting now."

"We're not flirting!" Dawn countered. And now they were arguing about flirting. I rolled my eyes, GIRLS. I heard Ash ask Misty, "Do they always argue like that?"

Misty nodded, "Yeah, that's just how they show their sibling love for each other."

Leaf on the other hand looked annoyed. She marched up to the bickering girls and yelled, "Dawn, May, will you two shut up?!" her glare was so scary it gave me chills, and I thought she was just a quiet bookworm. "Let them finish the tour. The faster they finish, the more happier I will be to be away from the perverted playboy they call Gary Oak! Now you two better keep quiet or else. " she left the threat hanging.

That got May and Dawn nodding really vigorously that I thought their heads were gonna fall off.

Gary on the other hand, feigned hurt and put a hand on his chest, "Ouch Leafy, that stings, right here."

"Don't call me Leafy. Only they," she pointed to the three other girls, "and a few selected people can call me that."

"Can I be one of those selected people?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because-" whatever she was going to say was cut off by the bell signaling the thirty minute break before third period.

"You girls got your scheds, right?" I asked them. They all nodded and pulled out there timetables, well, all except a certain Air Head who was currently rummaging through her messenger bag looking for her schedule, muttering things like "I know I put it here" or "Where is it?"

Then, as if a light bulb turned on, she closed her bag and went for her pocket. And sure enough it was her timetable, and she handed it to me.

They all had similar schedules except for a few. On second period, May and Dawn have Coordinating with me and Leaf and Misty have Battle class with Paul, Ash and Gary, and for fifth period, Dawn has Art with me, Ash and Misty have Strategy, May has Music with Paul and Leaf and Gary had Pokemon Breeding Class.

"Ok," Gary said, "looks like me and Leafy have every class together." he smirked.

Leaf on the other hand had all the color drained from her and was staring into space wide-eyed. "Gary," I told him, "I think you broke her."

"Allow me." May said. She then went near Leaf and said, "Hey, why is Gary trying to pick your locker Leaf?"

"GARY! GET AWAY FROM MY LOCKER!" she screamed.

And started to beat up Gary, "Well," I said while we were all sweat dropping from the said scene (except for May who looked proud of her work), "on the bright side, that seemed to snap her out of it."

"I don't think that's a bright side for Gary." Dawn stated.

"It is for me." Leaf said, fresh from beating Gary up into a pulp, though I couldn't say the same thing about a certain spikey-haired brunette.

"DREW/GARY/ASH/PAUL!"

Uh-oh. Here comes our fanclubs. But from our point of view, it's more like a stampede of Tauros is approaching rather than a mob of girls. Actually I think it would be better if we were just facing a stampede, at least we could use our pokemon for defense.

Then out of nowhere, they stopped. _This is new,_ I thought. Then I noticed that they weren't looking at us, they were looking at the girls, well, more like glaring.

Leaf, Misty and Dawn looked uncomfortable with the stares, May on the other hand, looked confused, "Why is everyone staring at us?"

Everyone (save for Ash) sweat dropped at her question while Paul, Gary and I face palmed, "Air head/Idiot/Are you serious?" I/Paul/Gary looked at her with disbelieving stares.

Then, they turned to us, and the girls were long forgotten, and we were surrounded.

_Oh crud._

**MISTY'S POV**

"Uh," I turned to my friends, "do you think we should help them?"

"Yeah/Maybe/No." Dawn, May and Leaf said respectively. I sweat dropped, "I'll take that as a yes then."

And so we started pushing our way toward them. When the files said that their fan clubs had many members they weren't kidding. And they were really crazy too. I never thought life as a normal teen could be like this. I think I regret agreeing to this whole deal with Boss Cynthia.

We finally reached them. Paul looked really annoyed, Drew, Gary and Ash looked frantically in every direction and their eyes landed on us, they sent us scared looks that were practically screaming, _HELP ME!_

They looked pretty funny, I could tell my friends thought so too, because we were all stifling our laughter. They seemed to have noticed, because they sent us looks like, _Seriously._ The four of us just smiled innocently.

Then they grabbed us by our arms, Gary grabbed Leaf, Drew grabbed May, Paul grabbed Dawn and Ash grabbed me, then they made a run for it, with us in tow.

Of course this angered their fans and started chasing after the eight of us. Then suddenly the boys turned to the corner to an empty room and closed the door.

"They never give up now do they?" Drew said while catching his breath.

"I wish they would." Said Ash.

Paul growled in agreement.

Gary shrugged, "Who can blame them?" he shrugged, then suddenly he was holding a mirror and fixing his hair with it, smirking, "Nobody can be perfect like us."

"I think I need more space, your ego seems to be occupying nearly the whole room." Leaf commented.

"Leafy, you know you love me." He said while waggling his eyebrows.

"As if." **(oh the irony)**

Why did I do wrong to deserve a client like that? And to make matters worse, he had to be constantly flirting with Leaf. Lucky May, at least Ash was nice. How he became friends with these three I'll never know.

"Hey, I think they're gone." Said May, who was acting as a look out. "And I think I heard the bell ring."

"That's good." Leaf and I said. Then it clicked and our eyes widened, "WHAAAAT?!"

And we bolted out of the room, nearly knocking the door down as we hurried to our class, which is Math. May knows very well that we hate being late, especially on our first day. I wanna make a good first impression.

We reached the room and found everybody staring at us, and the teacher stopped talking. We blushed, the chance of making a good impression just flew out the window. I was about to apologize when the door flung open to reveal a panting May and Dawn, "We're not late are we?!"

By now everybody was staring at us, now all of us were blushing.

"You girls are so noisy." A voice from the door told us.

Upon hearing this, the class tore their gaze away from us and to the boys. I face palmed, I forgot that we have every class with them.

The girls of the class were practically drooling over them, the guys looked envious.

"I assume you four bays know these girls?" the teacher asked.

Ash smiled, "Yup." He answered, "They're new and we were supposed to show them around the school."

That statement was enough to get the attention of the girls to stop staring at the boys and to start glaring at the four of us.

We gulped. First day of school and we are already the target of the female population of this school. Must be a record, on our first mission the most enemies we made were 3.

"Well," the teacher began, "since you girls will be attending this class, how about introducing yourselves?"

"Misty Waterflower."

"Leaf Green."

"May Maple."

"Dawn Berlitz."

"Ok. And I am Ms. Jones, I'm, obviously, teaching Math."

She looks like a kind teacher to me, her blonde hair in a messy bun, her blue eyes hidden beneath her glasses and she was wearing the teachers' uniform, which was a yellow button-up top with the school's crest at the right chest area and a black pencil skirt. She finished the look with a pair of black heels at her feet.

"Since you eight are late, you would be sitting at the back."

_Great, _I thought sarcastically, _I have to go through a whole hour of May, Drew, Gary and Leaf's banter and at the same time watch as Dawn annoys the heck out of Paul. At least I have Ash to talk too. _Wonder why they can't all just get along. Well, I can see why Dawn and Paul couldn't, and Leaf hates playboys because of a certain memory, and Drew loves annoying Ma-, alright, know I know why the can't get along.

I sighed, I can't handle all these drama, and I have to bear with it till who knows how long. Oh well.

* * *

**:'(**

**SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR SO LONG! I'VE BEEN REALLY BUSY AND THIS CHAP IS A BIT SHORTER THAN THE OTHER TWO, SO ENJOY READING.**

**R&R GUYS!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**ASH'S POV**

The girls were really nice, they didn't surround us like the other girls of these school (though I have no idea why). And my battle with May was one of the toughest I have ever had, she was strong, she eats almost like me, finally, I have somebody to talk to about food.

Misty was nice too. She was fun to talk, too. She said she was from Cerulean City then she moved somewhere near here, she was the gym leader there everytime she pays her sisters a visit. She can also be pretty scary with that mallet of hers, and when she hit Dawn, it looked like it hurt. She must be strong.

I asked her why she moved here, but she hesitated and said, "No reason." I didn't wanna push her so we just continued talking.

I also found out that she specializes in water type pokemon, and that she is afraid of bugs.

I laughed at her on that one, but then she pulled her mallet out of somewhere then hit me, "It's not funny!" She hissed at me. Ms. Jones looked our way and we pretended to be writing down what she was saying. She bought it and continued discussing, uh, Algebra, I think?

I looked around and I could see Drew and May passing notes, Leaf was trying to ignore Gary by writing down what Ms. Jones was saying but failing and Dawn trying to make Paul talk but he was just staring at the wall.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, the bell rung. Last month that one hour I there I would be sleeping, but talking to Misty is good to pass the time. And so is watching the others argue.

Once we were outside, I turned to the girls, "What do you girls have next?"

"Phys. Ed." they said altogether.

"Oh yeah." Drew said, "I forgot that we have almost the same schedules."

Leaf shuddered, "Don't remind me."

"C'mon Leafy," Gary said and put his arm around Leaf, "think of this as a chance to get to know me, I mean us, better."

She just shrugged off his arm, "I think I'm gonna be sick."

"Aw, c'mon. Don't be like tha-" *WHACK* "OW! What was that for?!" he said while holding his head. In the background i can see Misty glaring at him while holding her mallet in her two hands. I shivered, she is SCARY.

"Thanks, Misty!" Leaf said. We (not including Gary) all laughed. These girls are really funny. Anyone who can scare Gary is a friend of mine.

"Shouldn't we be heading to our next class?" Dawn asked.

"OH NO! WE'RE GONNA BE LATE AGAIN!" Leaf and Misty exclaimed and started running to what they thought was the way to the gym, keyword, thought.

"Hey! That's the wrong way!" I shouted to them. They stopped dead in their tracks and turned to glare at me. Misty whacked me with a mallet and Leaf scolded at me saying, "Why didn't you say something?!" or "Now you tell me!"

So we started leading them towards the gym, with me in the lead sporting a bump in the head courtesy of Misty's mallet.

**PAUL'S POV**

Sheesh. What a troublesome bunch. I knew something bad was gonna happen soon when the principal called us to his office. And here we are stuck babysitting a hot-headed red-head, a sassy brunette, another brunette who happens to be childish and a really, overly cheerful and peppy blunette.

The only bright side in here is that they aren't one of those fangirl types, bad news is that the two brunettes have to be constantly arguing with Gary and Drew, and the blunette keeps on trying to make me say something more than just a three-worded sentences or just grunting. And it's really getting on my nerves. Nobody's ever tried this hard before.

Maybe she'll stop if I give her the cold shoulder.

Boy was I wrong. It only, made her try harder.

"Hey Paul are you even listening?" came an exasperated voice from beside me. I turned to see it was none other than the blunette herself.

"What do you want troublesome?" I mumbled. If i say more than that, I'm sure she'll be jumping in joy at making me say something. Can't she take a hint that I don't like talking to other people? It looks pretty darn obvious.

"At least you said five words. That's gotta be an improvement, right?" she looked pretty disappointed that that's all I said. Seriously, when will she give up?!

I'll just tone her down now so I don't have to here her blabbering. "Troublesome." I muttered silently as I was sure she wouldn't hear me.

**GARY'S POV**

THIS IS A NIGHTMARE! Why isn't Leaf falling for my irresistable charms. This is the first time that a pretty girl actually ignored me. Am I losing my touch?

No. That would never happen, Leaf is just stubborn. I would make her fall for me!

I would make this MISSION: ALMOST IMPOSSIBLE!

Make Leaf fall for me before this school year ends! On normal circumstances, my deadline would be within a week or so. But Leaf is a real challenge, and I like challenges.

But I also must make sure that I won't fall for her instead, it only happens in the movies. You know, when the player wants to impress a hater of his and in the end they both fall for each other?

It's just from a movie, but still.

**DAWN'S POV**

The boys seemed to have no care in the world, so I just started whispering to the girls. "What are your comments for this mission?" I whisper-asked them.

"This might be an average level mission. And besides, we've fought other organzations before on different regions. How would this be any different?" May asked, she may be dense but she can also be smart at times like these.

"But we haven't heard of this organization before," Misty whispered back, "unlike the other Teams, we had data on them. This one is apparently a mystery."

"I have to agree with Misty on this one. We don't even know what their team name is." Leaf whispered.

We sighed, maybe Cynthia can enlighten us when we give her a call later when we get home.

"What were you guys whispering about?" Drew asked, we snapped out of our thoughts and noticed that we stopped at the gym.

"Nothing." we said.

He was about to say something when Gary interjected, "You girls were talking about us weren't you?" he said while smirking. I swear, he smirks so much he could have the face of a Gengar.

Leaf rolled her forest green eyes, "As if." she scoffed.

Drew cut in front of them, "Let's just go." he said, "The girls' locker room is over there," he pointed to a door at the left side of the gym, "and the boys' locker room is over there. You guys received you P. E. uniforms, right?"

We nodded. Of course, Boss Cynthia made sure she got us everything we need.

And we started heading towards the locker room.

When we entered, we were greeted with stares from the girls in the room. A few don't seem to care. Their staring is really scary, like they're watching your every move. We headed towards our lockers. Misty seemed fed up with the stares. She turned to them glaring, "What?!" she snapped. They seemed to get the hint and started to mind their own business, though I can see them, sneaking glances at us.

The only ones who weren't staring looked at us, the one on the left had waist long dark green hair and dark brown eyes, she was smiling at us, and the one on the right had shoulder length dark reddish brown hair with eyes as blue as May's.

"You're new aren't you?" the greenhaired girl asked, though I could tell she already knew. May smiled and nodded, "Yup, we just moved here." she replied, her smile never leaving her face.

"My name's Katie Messo (that's the best I can think of)."

The red-brown haired girl smiled and offered us a hand to shake, "And my name's Erika. Erika Cortez (I don't know her last name)."

We shook hands with Erika, they seem really nice, unlike some people we met earlier, *cough* Drew, Gary and Paul *cough*.

And they don't look like the fangirl-y type to me.

"Why were those girls staring at you four? Sure it's strange to transfer here late, but it doesn't seem that big a deal?" Katie asked.

"They've been staring at us ever since we've been seen together with Gary, Ash, Drew and Paul." Misty said.

"Yeah," Leaf added, "and I don't see the problem in that."

"Oh," Katie said, "I see you've met my cousin and his friends already, huh."

The four of us looked confused, "Cousin?" we asked.

Katie nodded, Erika answered for her, "Yeah, Drew. They're cousins, the hair is a slight giveaway."

"And they're staring at you because you get to hang-out with them." Katie said. "'Cause almost every girl in here has the hots for them."

"I don't see what's so likeable about any of them." I said. What IS so likeable about them? Sure they're all rather cute, but what's to like in a playboy, a dense kid, a flirt and the human ice block?

We just finished changing and started heading towards the gym. The uniform was a polo-shirt with the collars and sleeves red with the school's crest at the bottom. The shorts were red too with a single yellow stripe at the sides and reached just about an inch above the knee. Leaf and I also changed into our running shoes.

On our way out, I felt like we were being watched, May, Leaf and Misty must have felt it too because I saw them tense a bit. Unfortunately, Erika and Katie noticed as well. "Are you guys ok?" Katie asked.

May quickly covered it up, her tense expression changed into a happy one and laughed, "Yeah," she said, "I just remembered something important that I forgot to do. I'll just do it later. Come on, P. E.s about to start.

Luckily they bought it, the six of us were back to chatting away waiting for the teacher to show up. Though the four of us still had something on our minds, Who has found us?

**GARY'S POV**

"Alright!" Coach Hedge said, "Seeing that y'all here I'll just have to explain what would be happenin' today!"

He was pretty tall, tan skin and he had military cut hair, he has dark brown eyes and was wearing an orange shirt with a whistle dangling around his neck and camo pants. He used to be in the army, so he was pretty strict. Trust me, you don't wanna know.

"We'll be playing dodgeball! Girls vs. Boys!" he continued which made the girls groan (exept for the newbies, Erika and Katie), "And since we have four new students, both genders have the same amount of players, 'tis all fair!"

We started to head to the other side of the gym while the girls went the opposite direction. This would be a piece of cake.

We faced the girls and I smirked, "Don't worry, we'll take it easy on you girls."

Leaf smirked, she took of her white hat and her hair was looking perfectly combed, I have to admit she looked prettier... not that I care or anything. "You don't have to do that, you might just end up being humiliated." she taunted us. Her smirk turned into an innocent smile.

Coach Hedge took his place as referee, "START!" he shouted and blew his whistle.

We started running towards the balls at the middle of the court. Of course we got there before the girls, before they could even grab a single ball, they were quickly hit by a ball.

Now all that was left was six of the girls and ten of us guys. We so got this in the bag.

NOT. They managed to catch all the balls we threw and started retaliating. Man, they are GOOD. Guess they were just biding their time.

I managed to get lucky as I managed to hit Dawn, bad thing is I accidentally threw it a little to hard which hit her square in the stomach.

She fell to her knees clutching her stomach. "DAWN!" the remaining five exclaimed.

Erika and Katie were fussing over Dawn. Meanwhile May, Misty and Leaf turned to me glaring. I swear, if looks could kill, I'd be dying a really painful death right now.

"You'll pay for that!" they shouted simultaneously. They started firing the balls at a faster rate. We managed to get Erika and Katie out, so it was just my group of friends against the three of them, the three angry, no, SCARY, females.

Before they could throw the balls, a whistle sounded. "That's a wrap!" Coach Hedge shouted and grinned, "That was the most intense dodgeball game I've ever seen. But you better take her to the clinic." he said jabbing a thumb at Dawn's direction.

They glared at me one last time and went to help Dawn.

"Making enemies with the noobs, huh?" Paul mumbled.

"It was an accident." I defended. It was true though, I didn't mean to hit her that hard, "I'll just go apologize."

So I followed them to the clinic with the guys trailing behind me.

* * *

**Heya!~**

**Did my update take long? How was the story? Where should I improve?**

**These are the guide questions you can answer in your review. (If you leave one anyway)**

**R&R~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**THIS IS A LEAFGREENSHIPPING CHAPTER SO NO COMPLAINS!**

* * *

**?'s POV**

_Ugh,_ I groaned to myself. Leader said that the best spies from the People and Pokemon Protectors were attending this stupid school, so where are they?!

Leader said that they were four girls. And that there whereabouts were somewhere here. So I started spying on the girls' locker room.

Don't get wrong ideas, I'm also a girl. I ain't giving away any info about me. I'm one of the very best spies in our agency. Well, technically, I was the best trainee, and now I'm promoted to field agent and if I did awesome, I'd be promoted to spy. I would be the best, along with my team mates of cos'. Just like them.

Speakin' of team mates, my team mates must be still looking for them. I was about to go when four strange girls entered the room. Two brunettes, a red-head and a blunette.

They might look normal, but I can see something weird about them. The way their eyes ever so slightly scan the area, they're very alert. And I can see there tense muscles, ready for anythin'.

I smirked. I think I found our spies.

**LEAF'S POV**

_Stupid Oak! _I thought. I growled, if I have to see his annoying face with that stupid smirk I'm gonna pummel him like there's no tomorrow.

"Woah, Leaf." May said, she had her hands in defensive position, maybe because I tend to be super violent when I'm angry, and very protective too. "Chill. I think he didn't mean to hurt Dawn it was just by accident. He doesn't look like that type of guy."

I sighed, I guess they're right. I mean, I saw the way he looked at Dawn, like he was actually sorry.

But I'm still mad. It's not my fault I'm a wee bit protective, they're the only ones I've got. Besides Boss Cynthia but we are not that close.

"C'mon Leaf," Misty said clearly exasperated, "we know you hate playboys, and after what Gary did you hated him more right? But let it go, Leaf. He's clearly sorry."

I raised my eyebrow, I still wasn't entirely convinced.

May butted in, her usual happy-go-lucky smile present on her face. "Yeah." she said, "Who knows? Maybe he'll be entering that door to apologize faster than you can say cheeseburger."

"Cheesebur-" I was cut off when the door swung open and four panting boys entered and quickly shut the door.

They noticed us looking at them weirdly and they pushed Gary forward. He rubbed the back of his neck and awkwardly cleared his throat. He mumbled something I couldn't understand.

"Huh?" the three of us asked. His friends face palmed and his blush (which was barely noticeable just a few seconds ago) increased in color, and given that he had a pale complexion, it was easier to notice.

"I said I was sorry. I didn't mean to hit Dawn that hard, it was an accident." he apologized.

"Wow." Misty, May and I breathed.

Gary looked offended, "Hey! Me apologizing isn't that surprising!"

"No that's not it." I started, "Before you entered, May told us that you would enter through that door to apologize for what happened faster than I can say cheeseburger. And she was actually right." I said with wide eyes.

"Well what a coincidence." Drew said.

Awkward silence...

...

...

Then a cheerful voice suddenly shouted, "HEYA GUYS!"

We all jumped back in surprise. There standing, is Dawn, who looked as good as new, "What did I miss?"

"Dawn!" the three of us exclaimed, then we tackle-hugged her.

"Guys!" Dawn managed to squeak out from the strength of our Ursaring group hug, "I know I said I like hugs but this was not what I had in mind."

We laughed and released her.

"You girls are weird." Ash said. Misty rolled her eyes, "Look who's talking." she muttered.

Then I looked at my watch, the bell is about to ring! I started to panic. "OH MY ARCEUS! We're gonna be late!"

I was about to bolt out of the door but May held me back, I'm guessing Dawn held back Misty. "But we're still in our P. E. uniform!" they told us. Misty and I stopped struggling looked down. Sure enough, we were still wearing the uniform.

Long story short, we dragged May and Dawn all the way to the gym, to the girls' locker room and we all changed to our uniforms. I also had my hat back on and May had her bandanna while Dawn had her beanie. Misty didn't remove her side pony so she looked just the same.

After we were finished Misty and I quickly pulled the two along with us as we rushed past the corridors until we finally reached our class: English.

The teacher there is a guy who looked that he was in his fourty's, with sand and pepper hair, warm brown eyes behind a pair of glasses, he was wearing the male teachers' uniform, of course, which consisted of a yellow button down shirt and black khakis, and he was just putting his things down. He must have heard the door swing open, because he looked at us, with an amused smile on his face. "Ah." he said, "Perfect timing girls, if you wasted even a single minute I would've marked you guys as late."

Misty and I blushed while May and Dawn smiled, "It won't happen again, sir." said May as she saluted, the students and teacher seemed to find her funny, in a good way though, they were obviously laughing along with her, not at her.

"Yup." Dawn said just as enthusiastically, "No need to worry." I knew it, that was her usual catchphrase.

The teacher pondered that for a moment, "Why do I feel like I should worry more?" he said uncertainly.

We nodded our heads, "You should." the three of us chorused, which made the class and teacher laugh and Dawn to stick out her tongue.

"Girls?" the teacher asked us, "Before I forget would you mind introducing yourselves to the class?"

And we did.

The teacher smiled at us, I could tell we were gonna like this class. "It's nice to have you girls in this class." he said with a smile, "I am your English teacher, Mr. Smith."

"But," he said, "since you girls ARE late, you will have to sit in the back. Sorry."

We just sighed, it can't be helped.

But when we saw who we were seating with I inwardly groaned, it was our clients. And the only seats available were infront of them, Ash waved at us, Gary and Drew smirked and Paul just rolled his eyes.

So we just sat, as soon as we sat, the war started. May and Drew were passing notes, probably annoying one another, but I'm still gonna tease her about it. Paul was staring at the wall and Dawn was doodling at her notebook. Ash was taking a nap with Pikachu on his head copying his trainer. Misty was taking notes of course, and so was I. But I was unable to keep focus. Why? Because someone is staring holes at my back and it is unnerving.

Finally the bell rang, I quickly packed my things. Then the seven of us noticed that Ash was still in dreamland even Pikachu was up.

"Any idea how to wake him up?" Drew asked.

A light bulb lit up on top of Dawn's head, "Hey Ash! Look, an all-you-can-eat buffet!" she shouted. That did the trick. Now he was awake searching for the buffet but he wasn't the only one searching for it. May was also there asking "Where?" non-stop.

Drew flicked his hair, "Sheesh, calm down January. I can't believe how gullible you are." he said while smirking.

"IT'S **MAY!**"

"Really? Sorry February."

"C'mon Grass head! If you can't remember a three-letter name how can you call me an Airhead."

"Shut up, March!"

"Oh I'll shut up alright! When Grumpigs fly and you stop teasing me!"

I sighed, when will these two stop. I turned to Misty, "I'm going to our next class." I told her, "You coming?"

"Yeah." she replied without hesitation, "Anything to getaway from those two's arguing."

And we started leaving, Ash seemed to be the first one to notice us leaving, "Hey guys!" he called after us, "Wait up!"

The other seemed to notice to, "Hey wait for us!" they complained.

"Well hurry up then." Misty and I called back.

This is fifth period so that means, Drew and Dawn have Art, May and Paul have Music, Misty and Ash have strategy and I have pokemon breeding with, _shudder,_ Gary.

Now I have to suffer one whole hour with _him. _This is torture. I just hope that he would flirt with other girls besides me.

As I was walking down the hall towards the Pokemon Breeding class, reading my current book, I could feel Gary staring at my back. Then he broke the silence, "Why do you always wear that hat of yours, Leafy?" he asked. I looked at him with my eyebrow raised, sending a message like, _Really? Is that the best you got?_

He shrugged, "I was just trying to make a conversation?"

I rolled my eyes, but I answered anyway. "Somebody gave it to me."

"Who?"

I closed my book, folded my glasses and turned to look at him with a smile on my face, "It's a secret." and winked. I noticed at the corner of my eye ahint of pink creeping up his cheeks, weird. I shrugged must be my imagination. I stashed my book and glasses inside my bag since we arrived at the room.

I walked in. With Gary behind me of course.

Once I entered, stares suddenly fell on me. It was slightly uncomfortable, but I figured that they were staring at me because I was with Gary. I glared at them all, which made them look away. One of the skills we all had to learn at the PPP was intimidation.

I made my way to the front row, ignoring the disbelieving stares I got from most people. I know what they're thinking, I can see it all from their eyes, another one of the skills we had to be good at. They were all thinking that I was a nerd, a geek, a teachers' pet etc.

But their stares became even more disbelieving when Gary sat behind me. I just ignored them and took out my glasses and book and continued to read.

I was so engrossed in my book that it took a little while for me to notice someone sat beside me and was staring. I snapped my book shut and removed my glasses. I placed both items gently on my desk and turned to look at the person on my right. It was a girl with jet black hair in a braid that reached just below her shoulders, she had a few strands on her face and she was pushing them behind her ears. She was staring at me with her purple eyes as if she was syudying me. I started getting really uncomfortable so I decided to start a conversayion, "It's rude to stare, you know?"

She seemed to have snapped out of her staring phase and blushed and looked down at her fiddling fingers, "Sorry." she mumbled, "That looks like a good book."

I thought for a moment, tnen offered my book to her, "How about you try reading this for a little while?" I told her while smiling, "I can continue reading it at home."

She stared at me with wide eyes, "Really?!"

"Yup."

She took the book and read the summary at the back page, her eyes seemed to shine as she read the summary.

"Please return it to me later." I told her, "I'm almost done with it."

"Th-thank you!" she managed to stutter out and stretched her hand out shyly, "M-my name's Violet Snowe."

I smiled and shook her hand, "I'm Leaf Green. Nice to meet you."

After that we just started minding our own business, Violet's got her nose buried in the book I just lent her. Then I felt a tap on my shoulder, I turned around and saw it was just Gary. He was about to say something when a man, who I assume is the teacher, walked in.

I shivered. She looked like the strict kind of teacher to me. She was probably in her sixty's, her gray hair was in a tight bun with no stray strands on her face, she has steely gray eyes and her face was set to a permanent looking scowl, with her eyebrows knitted together and a deep frown, which Dawn would rant about later I'm sure, as she scanned the room.

She walked over to the teacher's desk and slammed her things to gain the other students' attention, which worked and they completely clammed up. I guess she really is strict.

She scanned the room again and her eyes landed on me, her gaze intensified, "You! Come here." she barked at me. I gulped, she IS scary.

I stood up and walked to the front, "Well, introduce yourself! We don't have all day!" she snapped.

I inwardly rolled my eyes, "My name is Leaf Green."

"Well," she started, "I am your teacher here, you shall call me Mrs. Higgins and blah blah blah-"

I zoned out at the part where she was explaining some boring rules.

Then she made me sit, such a snappy teacher.

She droned on and on about the current lesson, something about the difference between male and female pokemon. I just dozed off, I already read and memorized this stuff so I won't have to listen.

I started thinking about the feeling I got at the locker room, I was sure somebody was watching us. I think it was someone from that new organization Cynthia told us about, the same one who attacked Drew.

"Ms. Green." a stern voice said snapping me back to reality. I looked up to see Mrs. Higgins glaring at me with her arms crossed, I could see from the corner of my eye that Violet was giving me a warning look. "Yes, Mrs. Higgins?"

"Stand up if I call your name!" she snapped. I gulped, getting in trouble on my first day, something I shouldn't be proud of. I stood up.

"Were you even listening?" she asked angrily. I just stayed silent. "Not going to answer?!" she exclaimed angrily, "Well then, you wouldn't mind answering this pop quiz now would you?"

I heard the whole class gasp at this, my face was still a neutral mask, even when I said I would take the quiz, the class gasped again. The teacher seemed surprised at my bold answer, but gave me the quiz none the less.

I scanned the paper and snorted silently, this was so easy. I managed to answer it all under ten minutes. I raised my hand and called out, "Mrs. Higgins."

She turned to me and sneered, "Problem, Ms. Green?" I guess she was expecting me to apologize for not listening and all that. She was so surprised that I finished the test in ten minutes that she clenched her teeth so hard I thought they were gonna break.

"Free time until I finish checking this quiz." she told the class. The whole class then started talking to one another and all that stuff that I won't bother mentioning.

Violet started reading the book I lent her again while I gaze out the window. Then I felt Gary tap on my shoulder again. I turned to face him amd raised my eyebrow, this better be good.

"How did you answer that test in under ten minutes? I took about twenty minutes to complete it." he said in a disbelieving tone. I smiled at him, "Being homeschooled has its perks." was my reply.

"You're one weird girl Leaf."

"Our aunt told us that if someone called us weird it means we're unique."

He raised his hands in surrender. Then we heard something slam on the teacher's desk, we turned and saw Mrs. Higgins, or as I know her, 'The Wicked Witch of the School', standing there with disbelieving stare. She then pointed at me, "Ms. Green. Please explain how in the world of pokemon did you get a ninety-eight percent when you just arrived here today and haven't even listened to a single word I said?" after her little speech, the whole class was now staring at me, even Violet, my book placed neatly closed on her desk, even Gary was shocked.

"I-" my answer was cut off by the bell's ringing. I quickly grabbed my bag and was about to go when someone tugged at my sleeves. I looked at who it is and saw that it was just Violet. She was holding the book out to me, "Can I borrow it tomorrow?" she asked rather shyly.

I just smiled, "Of course you can." I replied, she was really nice, and she likes books too, I could really get used to having a friend like her.

We said our good byes to each other and I went off to find my friends, if I'm not mistaken, it's our lunch break now.

I figured they already made their way to the cafeteria and are either waiting for me or in line for food. Knowing them, May would be impatiantly waiting in line and Misty and Dawn are waiting for me at the near back of the line chatting about random things.

I was snapped out of my thoughts by Gary's fingers snapping in front of me. "Yo, Leafy!" hea said, I told him not to call me Leafy, it's a touchy nickname my parents gave me. Back to reality, "You spaced out in there. If you haven't snapped out you would've hit a wall."

I just sighed, he's probably right, "Thanks." I mumbled, not caring if he heard it or not. Apparently he did because I can see his actual smile, not a smirk, a smile.

Maybe there are somethings the files about him weren't saying, after all, everybody has their secrets.

* * *

**This sort of longer so please atleat leave one review. And if there are any mistakes review or PM me so I can edit it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Sorry for the long wait! We didn't have Internet for like two weeks and I could only post this now because I'm connected to the Internet here at a fast food place. I'm working on chapter 7 now. And this has hints of Pokeshipping. Enjoy! **

* * *

**MISTY'S POV**

I was just outside the cafeteria waiting for my friends to show up. Ash was with me and we were talking about what happened at Strategy Class a little while back, which I still can't believe actually happened. He managed to beat me in a six-on-six battle. He may be dense, but he is smart in battle.

After a few more moments, the others arrived. May, Dawn and Leaf were talking while the guys were minding their own business. "Hey guys!" I greeted as I waved them over.

The girls gave a small wave back while the guys nodded at me. "How was class?" I asked the girls. Leaf groaned, turns out her teacher hates her and it's only her first day. It was surprising, we all expected Leaf to be the teacher's favorite, since she was so smart. And it didn't help that Gary was with her in that class since he's asking too many questions and annoying the heck out of her. May's class turned out to be nicer than Leaf's, her teacher was a mid-twenty's female with hair a shade lighter than Dawn's and shockingly blue eyes, she said her class was fun, the teacher, Ms. Kane, made her perform in front of the class and complimented her on it. She had that class with Paul and the two of them didn't talk much but she said Paul was a good guitarist. Dawn said hers was average, the teacher just made them sketch their partners, and apparently, her partner was a girl named Lisa Parker, she had medium length blond hair that was wavy and had coffee brown eyes. Turns out Lisa likes Paul but isn't one of those fangirl-y type, she's more of a shy fan type. Drew was in that class too and apparently he was nicer and less arrogant to her than to May.

As we entered the cafeteria, all eyes landed on us, it was kind of scary.

"C'mon." the guys said as they guided us to their table. Seated there was Erica sitting next to a guy with hair as long as Paul's and was a shade lighter in color than Katie's hair, and Katie, talking to another guy we don't know who had unusually long blonde hair, he looked like a rich guy, with his perfect posture and all that, and the two of them seem close.

The boys took a seat while we remained standing. Erica, Katie and the other two looked up from their conversations to look at us, Katie and Erica waved at us while the other two were looking at us questionably, not the rude way, more like the curious way.

"Hi I'm May nice to meet you!" May introduced herself. The two smiled, and greeted her with 'Hi' and 'Nice to meet you'.

"And my name's Dawn."

"I'm Misty."

"Leaf."

The blonde guy smiled, "It is a pleasure to meet the four of you. My name is Robert."

"And my name is Joshua." the green-haired guy said. Wonder what's up with this school, so many people with green hair, all in different shades.

"And you know us already." Katie said, referring to her and Erica, who waved.

"There are more people in our group but most of them are busy." Gary helpfully told us. After that they invited us to sit with them (which we agreed to so we could keep an eye on them and, well, we don't have anywhere else to sit), we all chatted for some time. Turns out Katie and Robert are best friends, though Katie is a trainer and Robert is a coordinator, they still seem pretty close to me. Same goes for Erica and Joshua but they're both coordinators.

Their group was actually pretty fun to hang out with. They said that we could meet the rest of their little group later after school so they could join us while the guys tour us, since the first one was cut short we are having a continuation. Wonder if there's a pool here, I mean, a big school like this? It's possible.

I was so excited for the tour that I didn't realize it was already the end of school, or maybe I didn't notice because I have the girls with me and they were entertaining to watch as they argue with the boys, and maybe because I spent the whole time talking to Ash. Or maybe all of the above.

**The tour...**

Before I knew it, it was time for the tour part two. We also met another member of their group, her name's Yellow, she has long blonde hair that was tied in a ponytail and yellow eyes. Even though she's my age, she's a bit petite. She's very shy and also turned out to be Ash's cousin. No wonder they both have Pikachus on their shoulders. She was also an awesome artist, we looked at her sketch pad and saw some awesome drawings and paintings. Apparently, she and Dawn are in the same Art class but Dawn didn't notice her, maybe because the two of them were so busy with their works.

First was the basketball court, which seemed to catch Leaf's attention. She decided to join on the basketball girls' team, after passing with flying colors, she was accepted almost instantly. Gary was just standing there with his eyes wide and his jaw hanging, probably wondering how bookish Leaf was awesome at basketball.

After we fixed Gary from his shocked state (which took a lot more effort than I thought), we moved on with the tour. I spent most of the time talking to Ash and Yellow, I learned from Ash that Yellow is actually an amazing trainer, no matter how many times she denies it. She's really modest about her abilities as a trainer, and I could tell she's really skilled. And since Ash said she is good, I believe him, since he IS stronger than me.

With Paul leading our small group (with Dawn annoying him along the way), May and Drew arguing about who would win if the two of them were competing with each other in a contest), Gary bombarding Leaf with questions while said girl was reading a book completely ignoring him.

Next was the soccer feild, which May found highly interesting. She decided to join too. While May was talking to the coach, Dawn was looking at the cheerleaders with wide eyes. I raised my brow, "Don't tell me you wanna join the cheerleaders."

She looked at me with wide eyes, "No way!" she practically screamed at me, I think my eardrums just exploded, "Have you seen their outfits?! Their skirts are too short and you know I hate crop tops!" I ignored the rest of her rant, but I think I get the summary; She hates the cheerleaders' fashion sense.

Leave it to Dawn to rant about clothes.

And here comes May, with a big smile on her face. It doesn't take a genius to know that she got accepted.

Next was the football field , and it is HUGE!

I never knew they had their own football field. This has got to be the biggest school ever built. And it turns out Gary, Drew and Paul are in the team. Ash on the other hand is a member of the Battle Club. Figures.

And finally... The Swimming Club. And I was right they did have a swimming pool. They even have an aquatic battle field and an aquarium. Sigh. This is the best school ever!

Of course I joined the club, the only requirements were me knowing how to swim and having at least one water Pokémon.

Seeing that Leaf, May and I have joined a club Dawn was complaining that she didn't get to pick a nice club to join.

"At least you can shop more while we are busy with our own clubs." May reasoned. Dawn perked up at even the mention of shopping. And now she was busy making a shopping list of the clothes she is going to buy.

Then Yellow spoke up, she was so quiet the whole time I forgot she was even here, she said her uncle called telling her to come home. Turns out she lived in Littleroot Town which is pretty far so she had to get going now.

Then Leaf remembered something, "We're supposed to give Aunt Cynthia a call about our first day remember?"

"Ah! You're right! C'mon we gotta go!" I said as I grabbed May and Dawn and made a run for it. "Thanks for the tour see you guys tomorrow, Buh-bye!" Leaf called back to them. And we left them there, standing and looking at us weirdly, no doubt thinking _What is up with those girls? _

**ASH'S POV **

The girls were pretty nice, especially Misty. Even though she can be scary when she is holding that mallet of hers, she's actually nice to talk to. And a good battler too.

May seemed nice, but she and Drew are always arguing so I didn't talk to her much, but she is good in battling. And Dawn was to busy trying to get Paul to talk (and we all know how hard that is) so she's pretty busy.

Leaf is pretty cool too, but it looks like she and Gary don't get along very well, and she doesn't talk much, and she's always reading a book (and I'm not really much of a reader).

Misty seems to be the only one I can talk to.

Then my stomach growled, and it looks like the guys heard it too. Drew and Paul rolled their eyes, probably used to it I guess, but Gary smirked, "Well, sounds like somebody is hungry. Right, Ashy-boy?"

"Shut up Gary. " I said, seriously, he's called me that ever since we were kids, and he won't stop. Speaking of kids, I think I remember that it wasn't just me and Gary before we had another friend. The three of us used to be best friends, but then she disappeared. I don't know how but I think Gary remembers, after all, he had a crush on her, and I think he still does. He even has a picture of the three of us together but it was so old I couldn't see her face.

"Can we just go home so I could eat?" I asked.

Drew shrugged, "Why not? I'm tired anyway, touring those girls was tiring. And arguing May is even more tiring."

"So you do know her name." Gary said while pointing at Drew. He shrugged again, "So what?"

Before Gary could say something Paul interrupted, "Let's just go home with no arguments or else my Weavile will freeze your mouths shut, got it?" he said while glaring, looks like we got Paul angry.

"Whatever." Drew said while Gary just shrugged.

Pikachu was asleep on top of my backpack so I couldn't run home like I usually do. I don't blame Pikachu for wanting to sleep some more, that battle we had with Misty was intense.

Maybe I could ask her other friends, Leaf and Dawn, for a battle, if May and Misty are strong then maybe they are too.

And finally we reached Drew's house, we're living with him and his family since my mom is in Pallet Town, and so is Gray's grandpa, that's all the way in the Kanto region, and Paul's brother, Reggie, is in Veilstone City in the Sinnoh region, but he visits Paul on certain occasions.

As soon as the door opened I ran to the kitchen and started looking for something to eat. Yes! There's pizza on the counter, perfect for my hungry stomach. It looks like Drew's mom left it here, she must be coming home late again today. Pikachu just woke up from his nap and started searching the cupboards for his favorite ketchup.

"Geez, Ash. Save some for the rest of us." I heard Drew say while I was busy eating this delicious pizza, it tastes so good!

"Just order another pizza."I said with my mouth full of pizza. Drew scrunched up his nose, "Geez, would you mind swallowing first before you talk."

I just ignored him, no one is gonna distract me from devouring every last crumb of this pizza!

Gary signed, "Let's just buy another pizza, Ash is paying for it anyway."

I spewed the pizza out of my mouth, "Woah, woah, woah! Who said I was paying?!"

"You suggested it." Gary said.

"Oh man!" he won that one. Drew was about to pick up the phone when his mom arrived. I think I could hear my wallet thanking her for her awesome timing, or maybe that's just me.

"Oh, hi boys!" Mrs. Hayden said as she saw us. Gary waved at her and Paul just nodded.

"Hi mom." Drew said.

And I greeted her with a hello but since my mouth is full of pizza it came out like, 'Feyow'

She tsked at me while wagging her finger in front of my face, "Ash, where are your manners?"

I swallowed and looked at her sheepishly, "Sorry Mrs. Hayden."

"Anyway, I just spoke to our new neighbors and I invited them over for dinner on Saturday." She said, she looks pretty excited about it, wonder who the new neighbors are?

I guess we'll know on Saturday.

* * *

**Eheheh, sorry, this was all iI could brainstorm at the moment. So bear with me k? **

**And review what shipping I should do for chap 7.**

**TY. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Hey guys! Sorry for not updating for so long, school just started from where I am, and I'm already buried in knee-deep homework, by the end of the month it would be head-deep. **

**STOP TIME! **

* * *

**DAWN'S POV**

Sigh. I wonder if Boss Cynthia will be happy about our report. The only thing we could report to her is how our first day went. And there was nothing out of the ordinary. Well, except for the time in the locker room, we all felt like someone was watching us, that would mean someone is on to us.

And what was up with that plumhead Paul, calling me Troublesome. I'm SO not Troublesome, right?

Finally, we reached home, we decided to walk home so we could stop at the icecream shop because she was hungry (no surprise there, she's always hungry) and because Misty said we needed the exercise (which I complained about because I thought she was calling us fat, and I AM rather self-conscious). So when we came home I immediately went to the bathroom I really needed a bath right now, I was so sweaty, I'm sure I looked horrific.

After a really refreshing bath and a nice change of fresh clothes, I noticed that the others weren't in their rooms so I decided to go down stairs to look.

The first thing I saw was the three of them sitting on the couch facing the TV looking very serious, even May, and normally she is always smiling like me. When I looked at the direction they were looking at I almost slipped of the stairs.

Sitting at a chair in front of the TV, drinking tea, was our boss, the Champion of Sinnoh, Cynthia Shirona herself. In her usual clothes and fashion. Now I know why they're so serious.

Usually we're the ones who come to her, so getting visited by her must mean something's up.

She placed her cup of tea on the coffee table next to her gently and looked at me with a smile, a small one but a smile nonetheless, so this must be good news.

"Hello Dawn. How nice for you to join us." She said as soon as she saw me.

I said nothing and just sat down next to my friends.

"You're probably wondering why I'm here?"she questioned, though I'm sure she already knows the answer, judging by our quiet reaction (and we were rarely quiet), "Don't worry, I just came here to tell you that I would be living with you guys until the mission is over. And since you girls are busy at school it would be better if I am here."

We stared at her wide-mouthed. Then it looks like she remembered something, "Oh, and I would also be posting as your aunt, you guys are still 16 and 17,so you girls would need a guardian."

Right now, our jaws are on the floor, is she freakin' serious, we got worried over nothing.

"And before I forget," she added, "I would like to hear about your first day on the mission, is everything going well?"

Leaf apparently was the first to recover from the shocking and unusual news (I mean, our boss, an expert spy, the Sinnoh League Champion, posing as our aunt, wow) "Well," she started, this got Cynthia's (or maybe Auntie Cynthia's) attention, usually when you start with well, there's also bad news so Leaf told her everything, with Misty helping from time to time, May got over her shock and was now munching on a bag of chips. I was just listening intently.

They told her about the tour, the schedules, everything. But what really got her attention was the locker room incident. We were trained to trust our instincts and to sharpen them, so if we all sensed it that means there is someone on us. But who?

After a long time ever of thinking, May yawned. It was obvious she was already tired, so are we. So Auntie Cynthia made us all go to bed soon we could rest.

And I had a really peaceful sleep.

Zzzzzzzz.

**PAUL'S POV**

This has got to be the most annoying day of my life. First we have to tour those annoying girls, second, we found out we them in all of our classes, this is that Drew's mom invited the new neighbors over for dinner on Saturday, and last and definitely the most annoying, the troublesome blunette keeps on annoying me and it really possess me off.

And here I am in my room, listening to my Ipod with my headphones on maximum volume. Music makes it easier for me to concentrate.

I signed, this is gonna be a long night and I'm not even tired. I stood up from my bed and walked over to my black study table. My room only has one bed and I placed it far from the window so I won't have to wake with me being blinded by sunlight, and I just so happen to place my guitar next to the study table. My walls were painted black and I had posters of the bands I listen to posted on it.

Anyway, I picked up my guitar and started to play. Good thing our walls are soundproof so they won't hear me, they're already asleep and I wouldn't wanna wake them. They're my friends after all, annoying as they are they're my closest friends.

When I was new at the LRHT, people steered clear of me, girls follow me around but they kept their distance. I didn't mind it much, I actually like people avoiding me. But thanks to Ash I somehow managed to become friends with those three. I actually like having them around, they were the first real friends I have had in years.

But know thanks to Drew's dad I'm stuck with the new girls because apparently our other friends like them, Ash does to, and Drew seems to like annoying the bandanna girl, I think it was May, and Gary seems to like that Leaf girl.

And because of that, I have no choice but to try and ignore the troublesome girl that they call Dawn.

Though she is strange, at the football field I thought she was going to join those under dressed cheerleaders. She looked look like that type of girl, with her makeup and her obsession for fashion. But she said she didn't.

Maybe she just doesn't like to be a cheerleader. Maybe she's just a spoiled brat. All this thinking is making me sleepy.

I carefully put my guitar away (it was really important to me, but I'm not saying why), and started to drift of to sleep.

**The next day... **

This time, we used our flying pokemon to fly to the school, I'm riding my Honchkrow, Ash is on his Charizard, Drew is on his Flygon and Gary is on his Pidgeot.

It was pretty quiet, and the only song we heard were the wind, flying pokemon passing by and Ash noisily munching on a bag of potato chips. It was a pretty boring flight. Good thing it only lasted for five minutes, if I listened to any more of Ash's munching noises, I would've jumped off Honchkrow without a second thought.

We were about to enter the gates when we heard someone shout to us, I bet it was those pesky girls from yesterday. What did I do to be surrounded by annoying people.

We turned around they were just landing, Bookworm from her Tropius, Red from a Mantine, Bandanna from an Altaria and Troublesome from a Togekiss.

They returned their pokemon and started towards us. Inside I was silently praying for one of them to trip or at least distract them, and while they're not looking, I'll make a run for it. But no, it didn't happen.

"Hey guys!" Troublesome greeted, with a huge smile on her face. She has to be the only person I, unfortunately, know who is that happy in the morning. And it was really annoying. Maybe I should start calling her Annoying instead of Troublesome. I'll just call her both, it's a pretty accurate description of her.

Drew and Gary just nodded at her, Ash on the other hand was as cheerful as she was. I noticed her friends behind her did not have the same energy level as those two did. Bandanna was rubbing her eyes and yawning, occasionally slapping herself to stay awake, Red had eyebugs and was trying hard not to yawn and Bookworm was reading a book with drooping eyes.

My guess is they stayed up all night while doing something, and in the middle of it Troublesome fell asleep and they didn't notice.

I sighed, oh well. I started walking towards the school thinking, _Another boring day at LRHT with seven equally annoying people. Oh joy. _

**Homeroom... **

Grrr. This is troublesome. Here I am stuck in a noisy classroom when I could train my pokemon to be stronger. And if that wasn't enough, I have to endure a whole hour surrounded by noisy classmates, Drew and May arguing, Gray's annoying pick-up lines that he was using to get Leaf's attention (a total waste of time for him cause she wasn't even listening) and the worse of them all, Troublesome's constant nagging.

Now I regret not jumping off Honchkrow's back on the way here.

Finally, the freakin' bell ringed, I grabbed my bag and quickly got away from our little group and started heading to the next room, which is in the gym. The basketball gym serves as the court, a battle arena and a contest stadium.

I think Battle Class was the only reason the guys managed to persuade me into coming here. They said that gym leaders occasionally visit here and you can battle them, sometimes, if we're lucky, a member of the Elite Four comes, even the champions. Though it's pretty annoying that we get really few visitors this time around.

Whatever. I'm gonna keep on training u til I become the strongest, even stronger than Ash. So when one of the champions visit, I'll be ready to mop the floor with him/her.

While I was thinking, I heard a girl's voice call my name. I turned around and saw that it was just Red. Behind her were Gary, Ash and Bookworm. They were waving me over, I just ignored them and went back to thinking about strategies I could use when I felt two pairs of arms grab my own pair of hands. "What the-?!" I wasn't able to finish because Ash and Gary (so they were the ones who grabbed me, they'll regret that later) started to drag me to the place where the two girls are waiting.

"C'mon, Paul. You need to talk to the girls at least once." Gary said.

I scoffed, "Why in the name of Arceus do you think I would do that?"

Ash rolled his eyes, "Fine, don't talk to them. But at least stick close to us."

I sighed, "Whatever." not like I have a choice anyway.

**A little while later... **

**LEAF'S POV**

"Use Iron Tail Espeon!" I am currently battling Gary, and boy is he strong. Not only that but he also has a type advantage over me with his Umbreon.

"Dodge it and use Shadow Ball!" he commanded his pokemon with a hint of panic in his voice, I maybe at a type disadvantage, but Espeon is pretty strong.

_If that Shadow Ball hits it's game over. _I thought to myself, _Time to counter it. _"Use Shadow Ball as well!"

But Espeon was to tired and got hit to the side by a super effective Shadow Ball. Espeon tried to stand up but collapsed from sheer exhaustion. "Espeon!" I cried and ran over to check on her wounds. I picked her up and looked at her apologetically, "You did great Espeon," I said as I took out her pokeball, "now take a good long rest." and returned her.

I was about to walk over to Gary to thank him for an awesome battle, but I saw I didn't need too.

He was currently surrounded by fangirls, and he stood there with a smug smirk planted on his face, no doubt bragging at how easy it was. I sighed.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, I turned around and saw it was Violet. She was smiling at me, "That was amazing Leaf." She told me.

I smiled in return, "Yeah, Gary's pretty strong."

She nodded in agreement and looked at him, all dreamy like. I put two and two together and gasped, she snapped out of her dreamy phase and looked at me, "What?"

"Do you by any chance have a, I don't know, crush on, let's say, Gary?" I asked her, with an innocent yet knowing look on my face.

She blushed a deep red and shook her head vigorously, "W-what are you t-talking about? I don't like Gary, and even if I did, which I don't, he'll never notice me."

"So you do like him?" I asked as she dodged it a while ago. She blushed even darker (which I thought was impossible) and slightly nodded.

"Don't worry,"I assured her, "your secret's safe with me."

And she smiled at me gratefully. Then she noticed something behind me and her eyes widened and pink tinted her cheeks.

I raised my eyebrow at her sudden reaction and looked behind me, it was Gary. And he was coming towards us. He noticed me looking and winked.

I shuddered, what a weirdo.

Then I looked at Violet, and a plan formed on my mind. I might not be a matchmaker like Dawn, but I might as well try with Violet.

"Hey Violet? How would you like to talk to Gary?"

When I asked her that she looked at me like I was some sort of hero, who just defeated some sort of ten-headed monster, with the biggest smile on her face. And nodded.

As soon as Gary reached us, I introduced Violet to him, he flirted with her for a while until it was time for next period, but not before shaking her hand.

After Gary was gone, Violet stared at her hand, muttering that she actually shook hands with Gary, and promptly fainted _Sigh__. _Looks like I'll have to carry her to the clinic.

* * *

**Boring isn't it. Don't worry! Next chap we'll have some action! **

**R&D guys! **


End file.
